1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure of a data processing device and, in particular, to the case of portable electronic data processing devices such as the personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Related Art
With the advance in modern technologies, information industry has entered the post PC age. Portable electronic data processing devices such as the hand-held personal computer (HPC), the personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on have gradually replaced the conventional desktop personal computers or laptop computers.
The HPCs and PDAs are about the palm size. They have the advantage of easy to carry. As the wireless LAN develops, in addition to data processing and storage, they can further obtain real-time information at any place any time. With a transmission interface (infrared port or wire), they can exchange information with the office or home desktop PCs. Therefore, such devices have become a necessary tool for businessmen.
Currently, the HOC or PDA generally has a long rectangular host. The host has a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since the volume of the host is not too big, in order for the user to clearly see the information shown in the display, the display usually occupies most of the area. Therefore, the host is usually equipped with only a few keys. However, such few keys do not satisfy the needs for all operations. The LCD is thus usually a touch-control screen so that the user can use a touch pen to write on the screen to give commands to the host. Most of the HPCs or PDAs are kept in a carrying bag when not in use. There is no particular protection for the LCD. So the LCD may be broken due to pressure or knocks.
There is a PDA entitled xe2x80x9cInfo Touchxe2x80x9d presented by Eten Corp. that has a protective cover pivotally installed on one side of the host to protect the LCD when the host is not in use. The cover is a plan plate. Since the host has a thickness, the bottom on one side of the host is installed with a first axis connecting to a connecting board. The other end of the connecting board is installed with a second axis that then connects to the protective cover. Therefore, one has to use these two axes and a connecting board to fold the cover at the bottom of the host when using the PDA. It has a rather complicated structure and is hard to assemble. So the manufacturing cost is higher.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a case structure for a data processing device.
According to the invention, the case structure for a data processing device includes a case and a protective cover. The case is composed of an upper case and a lower case. The protective cover is made of a highly elastic material and directly formed on the upper case. Utilizing the highly elastic feature, the protective cover can be directly bent and set at the top or bottom surfaces of the case to protect the LCD on the top or to be kept at the bottom of the case while in use, respectively.